The invention relates to a method for making available at least one position information item about a parked motor and to a motor vehicle configured to execute the method.
Today's systems—often referred to as Car Finder—allow the user to locate and save the position of his vehicle via his mobile phone. There are different manifestations, as to how this step is performed by the mobile phone. Some systems must be started manually by the user, while others use the sensor system of the mobile phone. The disadvantage hereby is that the systems rely only on the geo-coordinates of the mobile phone. If no geographic information is available, for example, in a large parking garage, no reliable parking reminder information can be generated. A problem occurs especially that when parking in parking garages, sufficient reception, for example for a GPS receiver, is not always available to determine the parking position. Moreover, parking garages are usually constructed with multiple levels, which additionally makes it more difficult to determine an accurate position and to find the vehicle.
DE 10 2004 043 177 A1 describes an arrangement for locating parked vehicles. The arrangement in this case includes a mobile phone with a navigation unit with a position determining unit. A parking detection circuit arranged in the vehicle hereby detects a parking situation and transmits the parking position provided by a GPS receiver to the mobile phone. The mobile phone can then guide the user from the current position of the mobile phone to the transmitted parking position of the vehicle. However, there is a problem even here that, especially when parking in a parking garage, the GPS reception is not always sufficient for determining the parking position.
Furthermore, EP 2088569 A1 describes a method for detecting and displaying parking-garage-relevant information. The information about the parking position of a vehicle in a parking garage can be stored in a mobile phone via RFID interaction. The mobile phone must be configured to enable RFID. Furthermore, a smart poster with an RFID label must installed at each parking space of a parking garage. Disadvantageously, however, not every parking garage has RFID labels at the parking positions, so that this method is only suitable for very few parking garages.
Furthermore, DE 10 2010 056 529 describes a generic method for providing a position information item of a parked motor vehicle. It is detected that the motor vehicle enters a parking garage and the current position is stored upon entry. The exact position of the vehicle in the parking garage is determined by onboard vehicle sensors to determine the distance. The position information is displayed after parking the vehicle. The parking level and the parking space number can also be listed, when the data are provided to a position detection module. The display can also occur on a mobile communication device that is connected with the vehicle via an interface.